


It's  Fine

by CyberSapphire



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Antauri is the silver monkey, Chiro and sprx are there too but only for a paragraph, M/M, The actually totally romantic but its sweet anywau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSapphire/pseuds/CyberSapphire
Summary: Antauri gets minorly injured during a fight, and tried to shrug it off. Otto, master of all things mechanical, knows better. He knows better about a lot of things, actually.





	It's  Fine

A giant monster, attacking Shuggazoom! Well, it wasn’t  _ that _ big. Actually, compared to most of the monsters they fought, it might as well be two or three formless in a trenchcoat. Technically, it was… But without the trenchcoat. 

Luckily, as per most formless, it wasn’t very smart. While it had managed to pass as a rather large dog on Shuggazoom’s scanners and had all the opportunity in the world for a sneak attack… It saw the glare of the silver monkey on patrol and charged from 20 feet away.

Though it made formless history, and got  _ one _ good hit on Antauri, throwing him into a wall. It felt pretty accomplished as it was ripped apart by two neon green, electrified saws. The luckiest and unluckiest formless ever, as it was pure chance that Otto had decided to tag along today.

“Antauri! You okay?” Otto called, as he wiped black goop off of his face. Antauri sat up from the miniscule pile of rubble and rubbed his head.

“I’m fine, that was quite surpsris-” as he was standing up, he was interrupted by a sickening SNAP that sent him back to the ground. Otto was at his side in an instant.

“What hap- What broke?” Otto asked. Though the answer was obvious, as he was pretty sure that Antauri’s knee couldn’t bend that way.

“I’m fine,” Antauri said, pushing himself up, and inspecting the injury. 

“Your leg is broken.”

“A bolt got popped loose.”Antauri attempted to stand again, but was scooped up into Otto’s arms before he could put any weight on it.

“It’s hanging on by wires. We’re going back to the robot.” 

While no monkey was significantly taller than any other, Antauri was the smallest, and in Otto’s arms, Antauri felt like it. It was embarrassing. If he could blush, he was sure that his face would’ve been as red as Sprx’s

“Otto, I can float, I'm not in any pain.”

“Jetpack’s faster.” He jumped and took off, as if to prove a point, “Plus, do you really want to attempt to concentrate with a leg dangling out of position? Might as well let me carry you."

"Are you sure I'm not too heavy? I have a jetpack as well,"

"Antauri." Otto looked at him, black eyes to blue, "Your skeleton is made of aluminum. You weigh about as much as a couple of grapes,"

For effect, he tossed Antauri about an inch into the air, startling him. The silver monkey clung to Otto's chest.

"I- you- Otto!" Antauri sputtered. His face actually began heating up, his internal fans kicking in. 

"We're almost at the robot anyway," Otto said. Sprx and Chiro were at the base of the robot. This is obviously how he would die again, blowing a fuse from embarrassment. He'd overheat from overthinking and his head would explode. Sprx would s- Antauri interrupted his thoughts. He didn't know if he could actually overheat just from thinking, but he'd rather not chance it.  _ You are fine,  _ he says to himself. 

He made eye contact with Sprx as they landed. A smirk spread across the red monkey’s face.

Otto lands gently, and Sprx waves at the two of them. 

“You guys alright? That formless didn’t show up on our radar until the last second there”  

"Is Antauri okay?" Chiro said,

"I'm fine.”

"Just a loose leg bolt, a 5 minute fix, but I  left the tool I need in the robot!” Otto said, opening the door with his tail. "“Don’t worry!”

“You’ll keep your princess safe, I'm sure of it” Sprx said, before the door closed.

Antauri’s fans began to whirr loudly. 

“You alright?” Otto said. The elevator joined Antauri in quietly whirring.

“Just. Embarrassed.”

“Your fans are going off…”

“Correct.”

“Is that your way of blushing?” The elevator slowed. The woosh of the tube opening to the living space hallway nearly drowned out Antauri’s tiny “yes”. Getting a robotic body made it incredibly easy to hide your emotions, because nobody knew how to read them, not even you. Yet in that moment, Antauri knew he’d never be able to hide his embarrassment again. Actually, no emotion at all. At least, not from Otto. He might even be easier for Otto to read than anyone else on the team, being his place of expertise. 

Otto placed the silver monkey onto his worktable. Antuari expected to feel like being a broken toaster, but it surprisingly felt like being in the med bay with Gibson. Otto grabbed a handful of tools with his tail, and pulled the chrome-plated covering away from the damaged joint. With gentle fingers, he removed the broken joint hold, loosened the servos surrounding it, replaced the part, reset the servos, lightly oiled the joint, then put the chrome plating back in its place. Watching Otto work was mesmerising, he worked with precision one didn’t associate with the green monkey. Antauri had half a mind to get injured on purpose just to see this. That would be stupid, though. Otto looked back up at Antauri.

“Done! Test it out!” He said. Antauri swung the leg a couple times, then lightly hopped onto the floor. The leg held. He took a few steps, and his knee didn’t even feel uncomfortable. It was as if he had never hurt it in the first place. In fact, even aesthetically it seemed good as new. Even for Otto, it almost seemed like magic. Antauri was amazed, but didn’t let that reach his face. Or so he thought.

“I’m so glad you like it!”

Oh yeah. Otto can read his mechanical body language like a book for 3 year olds. But really, is that a bad thing? 

“Thank you, Otto.” He said with a smile. “I’ll have to ask you next time I need a tune-up"

"Really?" Otto's eyes went big.

Antauri nodded.

Otto was sure that if he were more mechanical, he would have blown a fuse. Joy filled his entire body. Otto raised his hands, but held back... 

Antauri gave him a smile. Otto flapped his hands. Watching the pure happiness radiating off of him made Antauri feel warm.

 

 ****Antauri had been aware that they have a lot **more** in common than most would think… but he began to realize that similarity may run deeper than their shared need to provide a caring word to a friend. He felt that they understood each other, on a level different than others.

As he thought about his dear green monkey, Antauri's fans began to whirr


End file.
